Con sabor a Chocolate
by Estrella del Alba
Summary: La obsesión de Harry es el chocolate...que pasaria si un dia descubre que los labios de su mejor amiga tienen el mismo sabor xDD


**Con sabor a chocolate**

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro, pero lo que hacía especial ese día es que era mi Aniversario…bueno nuestro Aniversario de Bodas….pero primero me presento, soy Harry Potter…. y aunque no lo crean…en verdad me casé y ya tengo cinco extraordinarios años de casado con la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido, la más hermosa, la más cariñosa, las mas….¡ups! Ya me salí de mi relato jeje, pero hay algo que casi nadie que me conoce sabe, a excepción de mi esposa, y es mi ligera obsesión al chocolate….¡es cierto! Desde pequeño siempre me ha gustado ese delicioso dulce. Cuando vivía con los Dursley a mi primo le "tomaba prestados" sus dulces, sobre todo en la noche de Hallowen, el siempre iba a pedir: "_dulce o truco" _ y a mí me dejaban encerrado debajo de esa odiosa alacena mientras toda la familia salía a pasear, pero por suerte había encontrado un método demasiado efectivo para poder salir sin que mis "queridos" tíos se dieran cuenta, así que en cuanto ellos se retiraban a sus respectivas recamaras, salía yo en busca de mi "droga" , al primer lugar al que siempre me dirigía era a la habitación de mi primo, y como no es muy listo siempre dejaba sus dulces encima de su escritorio, así que con el mayor de los cuidados pasaba entre sus montañas de porquería y media para llegar a mi tesoro, una vez conseguido mi objetivo salía de ahí lo antes posible, y llevaba mi botín a mi pequeño cuarto, era de esa manera como lograba saciar aquella adicción en la casa de los Dursley. En la escuela Magia y Hechicería fue muy diferente, la primera vez que compre un chocolate por mi propia cuenta fue en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando la señora del carrito pasó por el pasillo ofreciéndonos a Ron y a mi alguna golosina, por desgracia mi rana de chocolate salió volando por la ventana y la perdí, pero para mí fortuna tenía más de una cajita de esas, así coleccione muchos cromos y muchas ranas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo encontraba nuevos tipos de chocolates, ya sean de chocolate blanco, con almendras, amargo, del clásico, etc., pero me di cuenta que el chocolate no era lo único que me atraía, había algo más que llamaba mi atención, no supe cómo fue o como paso, aunque tenía una idea del porque. Un día a Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, las gemelas Patil, Lavander y Ginny se le ocurrió jugar a verdad o reto, a mi me pareció una soberana estupidez y mas porque estaba a media tarea de pociones y, como siempre, Hermione me estaba ayudando a terminarla, lo más raro fue que ella no puso una excusa de por medio para zafarnos de esa situación y me llevo con ellos para jugar, lo que ocurrió después fue tan o más extraño que Hermione aceptando jugar antes de acabar los deberes.

_-Flash back-_

_-Bueno… ¿Quien va?- se escuchó la voz de Ron quien acababa de elegir verdad para no tener que hacer algo que no quería y que volteo a verme…me había escogido a mí._

_-Que eliges Harry… ¿Verdad o Reto?- preguntó mi pelirrojo amigo._

_Lo pensé por un largo rato, tanto que ya estaba impacientando a los demás y estaba seguro que querían golpearme….bueno tal vez no...Pero tenía la impresión de que si…uno nunca sabe y menos si pecas de ignorancia en Legeremancia._

_-Amm…- vacile un momento, y al ver la mirada asesina de "ya apúrate" de Seamus, no pude más que decir atropelladamente- reto…- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al reaccionar a lo que dije- espera…no…elijo verdad..- trate de corregir pero fue demasiado tarde._

_-No Harry…- me dijo Dean entre enojado y divertido- ya elegiste reto, así que tendrás que hacerlo. Las chicas no pudieron más que reírse de mí y esperar a que cumpliera. _

_Rayos! Me maldije internamente, ahora que loca, estúpida o ridícula idea se les abra ocurrido, aunque no tarde mucho en saber la respuesta, pues Ron pensó en el reto un par de segundos y tras mandarme una mirada picara se limito a decir…_

_-Te reto a que beses a Hermione por un minuto- al escucharlo mi mandíbula se desencajó de mi rostro, fije mi vista en Herms que tenia la misma expresión que yo y también había volteado a verme. Mi amigo pelirrojo no hizo más que rodar las ojos, me levanto del suelo, donde estábamos sentados y le pidió a Parvati que hiciera lo mismo con ella al ver que tampoco reaccionaba. Nos empujaron dentro del círculo que habian formado, para que quedáramos en medio._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Recuerdo que después de eso, no nos vimos por un largo tiempo, yo me sentía apenado por lo que paso y ella un poco avergonzada, aun no termino de entender el porqué, pero me alegra que no durara mucho nuestro alejamiento ya que había unos tipos que andaban rondando a mi Hermione y eso no lo podía permitir. Innumerables veces ella se enojo conmigo porque ella pensaba que yo peleaba con los demás sin razón, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que yo estaba ahuyentando a los babosos que se atrevieran a siquiera mirarla. Un día recordé el beso que nos obligaron a darnos y rememore su peculiar sabor, tenían un rico sabor a Chocolate y como ese delicioso dulce es mi favorito, los labios de Hermione se convirtieron en algo parecido a una obsesión. Muchísimas veces yo intente probar esos deliciosos labios otra vez, invente miles de excusas, cientos de "accidentes" y falsas dudas en las tareas para poder acercarme a ella, nada de eso funciono Hermione fue muy precavida en cada una de esas situaciones y las evito sorprendentemente. Tiempo después seguí tratando de poder besarla de nuevo y eran las mismas veces que ella no se dejaba, aunque no sé en qué momento paso pero de algo estoy seguro, me enamore como un loco de mi mejor amiga y de el delicioso sabor a chocolate que tenían sus labios y esque esto es una sencilla ecuación: sabor chocolate + labios de Hermione = a labios perfectos para un Harry obsesionado con el chocolate. Luego de un par de días llego lo que más temía, enfrentarme con Voldemort, la batalla estallo durante un partido de Quidditch, estábamos Gryffindor vs Slytherin, los profesores detuvieron el encuentro y llevaron a todos al castillo para protegerlos, mientras aun estaba en la escoba busque una cabellera castaña y una pelirroja que me indicaran que mis amigos estaba a salvo, y tal como fue encontré a Hermione en medio del campo esperando por mí, baje lo más rápido que pude y fui con ella, la tome de la mano y corrimos para llegar lo más pronto posible a la seguridad del castillo. Una vez que el ED se organizo se dispuso a colaborar conmigo en mi encuentro con Voldemort, el principio me negué, pero por la mirada de suplica que me mando mi castaña y las palabras de aliento que mi pelirrojo amigo me hizo favor de decir, termine aceptando su ayuda. Cuando menos lo pensé todo había acabado y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acabo tirado en el suelo, teniendo en su expresión una mirada vacía, sin vida, que me confirmo que mi misión había concluido y que de ahora en adelante solo tendría que preocuparme por mi futuro. La celebración en el Gran Comedor no se hizo esperar, todo mundo me aclamaba y vitoreaba, pero mi único objetivo era localizar a mi Hermione, logre encontrarla con la mirada cerca de las puertas de salida y como pude me zafé de todo ese tumulto y la seguí por un largo rato hasta que se percato de mi presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?- me pregunto sin vacilar una vez que me encaro.

-Vine a hacer algo que debí haber hacho antes- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la atraje hacia mí y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, comencé a moverlos esperando una reacción de ella, Hermione correspondió mi beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, luego de unos momentos nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, le sonreí , abrí la boca para decir algo per antes de decir nada, escuchamos el sonido de los aplausos detrás de nosotros, ahí se encontraba toda la torre de Gryffindor y entre ellos logre ver a mis amigos, Ron me sonreía abiertamente y por su expresión pude leer en su rostro, una mueca de satisfacción de vernos juntos, el juego de verdad o reto fue una trampa para que mi castaña y yo nos diéramos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sin esperar más, bese aquellos labios que me encantaban, saboreando nuevamente el chocolate que en ellos se encontraban.

Pasado el tiempo le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia, ella por fortuna acepto y en lo que nos resto de estudios en Hogwarts todo mundo nos conocía como la parejita de oro, luego de que salimos yo estudie en la Academia de Aurores y Hermione para Medimaga, todos los días cuando salía de clases iba a recogerla o si no ella me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela pera que nos fuéramos juntos. Un día lo pensé mucho y prepare una lindo sorpresa, aliste todo para la ocasión e invite a Herms a cenar, en medio de tan hermosa velada, me levante de mi asiento, me arrodille frente a ella y frente a todos los presentes le pedí que se casara conmigo, su respuesta fue un decidido si acompañado de unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad. Y después de 5 extraordinarios años de feliz matrimonio ambos estamos contentos con lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, tuvimos un hijo al que, en acuerdo en Hermione, le pusimos James, y ahora estamos en espera de otro, que ojala sea una niña, y estará igual de hermosa que su madre a la que sin quererlo ni temerlo me obsesiono con sus labios, siempre que puedo la beso y ella solo me pregunta que porque la beso tanto a lo que siempre le respondo " porque toda tu, tienes un rico sabor a chocolate".


End file.
